Working On A Plan
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: It's April first and Kazuha has a plan to shake up Heiji's day... one-shot. Enjoy.


It was April 1st. Kazuha grinned gleefully at the calendar next to Heiji's bed. His parents cared not after the years if she entered his room when he was still asleep. His mother even told her, as if she knew already her plans "Hide it somewhere obvious."

She gently lifted his hat off his alarm clock where he kept it. Five minutes left until the alarm would go off and wake up the grumpy detective.

Giggling under her breath, she opened the top drawer of his dresser chest and put the hat inside. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

**lll**

_**Working On A Plan**_

_**By MagicBulletGirl**_

**lll**

Heiji was having a panic attack. He couldn't find her anywhere.

Her being his hat.

He would never admit that, even under threat of a very bloody painful death.

He had named her Sexy, back when he didn't know English as well as he did now, and used to confuse the sounds for the letters "e" and "a" and was still confused about the sound for the letter "x." He was glad to discover later in life that few people could name off all the sounds for the letter at the drop of a hat.

Which was what he was currently missing.

He looked under his bed, between the sheets, around his desk. It didn't reveal itself.

He came out of his room and scurried down the hall.

"Mom" he called out, "Have you seen my-"

He stopped short as he saw Kazuha sitting at the breakfast table with his mother.

"Seen what dear?" she asked innocently.

"N-Nothing."

Kazuha turned and looked at Heiji, "Geez you're such a bed-head. There's coffee in the pot if you need any. And you left your cell phone out here. There's a message from Otaki. Probably a case."

"What!?"

Heiji ran back down the hall to his room and locked the door to keep out Kazuha who was undoubtedly following.

"IDIOT! There's no need for you to go out this early!"

"Shut up! If there's a case, I have to go!"

He tore off his pajamas and threw them onto the bed. He pulled out a pair of jeans from the closet, put on his pirate tank and a denim jacket over that.

He looked around the room.

"Damn it!!" he cried.

"Geez, open the door! I know you're dressed already!"

He stopped by the door in the middle of his renewed search and kept looking.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"My hat! It's gone!" He said this very grumpily.

"Take a pill grouch, I'm sure it's somewhere around here."

"Well it's not!"

"Well I don't think the Kaitou Kid stole it, so it should turn up when you're not looking for it."

Heiji tried to stop himself from gagging.

"You… don't understand… I _need_ my hat to solve the case."

"What is it? You're lucky hat."

"You know full well I'm always wearing it. When I don't, something always goes wrong."

"Really?" grimaced Kazuha as she remembered the time Heiji had spoiled her deduction, "Nothing goes wrong?"

"Yes idiot."

Kazuha felt her eye twitch, "All right, let's see if that's right. Go without it and see if you can't do it."

He peered at her as if she were asking him to jump through rings of fire.

"Come on, get going!" She grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him toward the door.

"Nooo!! You can't make me!! I can't do it!!"

"You can! Now go before I tell Otaki he can't count on you anymore!!"

That got Heiji's attention fast. He was out the door without a word to his mother.

**lll**

Kazuha sat in front of the plasma screen in Heiji's living room. It was such a western room for a traditional house. Sure Heiji's father loved to play up the traditional style but the amount of sound equipment in the room assured Kazuha that if any rocking B'z song were played at full blast, the house would be blown apart.

Heiji's mother had left to visit a few friends after watching TV and drinking tea with Kazuha for awhile. They had gone over the celebrity gossip, Kazuha energetic while Shizuka always quick with a dry remark. She had invited Kazuha to make herself at home while waiting for Heiji to return.

She enjoyed watching the explosions on the screen from the latest "Die Hard" movie, and even tried out some of the cool lines like, "Yippie-ki-yay mother-"

She was in the middle of that one when Heiji came through the door grumbling.

She put down the volume and watching him fidget and mutter under his breath.

"What's wrong Heiji?"

"They're never going to call me again."

"What?"

"I blew it. Big time."

"Heiji."

"IF ONLY I had it with me!"

"Had what?"

"MY HAT KAZUHA!! GOD!!"

"Idiot, you think you couldn't solve a case because you didn't have your hat?"

"Yes. And you're the idiot."

"Hmph, I'm not the one who believes my deducting ability is because of a hat. You make fun of me all the time for carrying my omamori but your hat is like the same thing for you!!"

Heiji couldn't argue, "So I'm a hypocrite, sue me. You won't get anything anyway because I'm finished."

He fell back onto the sofa and seemed to be having convulsions.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I lost my hat," he repeated.

"Not that. Your face… don't tell me…"

Kazuha was ready to burst out laughing and she did.

"M-Moron! It's not funny! It's my hat! You know how long I've had it!!"

"B-But," she gasped, "Really Heiji, you're such an idiot!"

"Wait a minute…" the horrible truth was dawning on him and he ran towards his room.

Kazuha followed closely behind.

She reached him in time to see him wrench open his top draw and stare into its contents.

"D-did you d-do this?" his voice barely above a whisper as he pulled out the hat.

She looked at how serious he was though it was apparent in his eyes that he was beyond flabbergasted.

She nodded slowly. It was not that he scared her, God no, it was just that she had no idea what he was going to do.

But never in a million years did she think he would throw the hat over his shoulder and kiss her.

So the fact that her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when he did shouldn't have been too surprising.

Heiji pulled away and looked at her, "What? Was it bad?"

Wordlessly she pulled him to her and kissed him back. She was clearly on automatic pilot, but that pilot seemed to know what it was doing so better to trust it than her.

Or this might never happen again.

For one thing, this was the first time her April Fools prank had worked.

**lllll**

_AN: It might be a little early but I figure if I wait "till the day," I'll forget and then post late (heh) Dedicated to Candy-chan because she's such an awesome friend and maybe this will prod her Heiji and Kazuha puppets into working for her (more Apartment fics!!). Hoped everyone liked!_


End file.
